


Nobody

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law thinks Kidd is cheating on him, but every time Law asks about who Kidd's with, Kidd simply replies with "Nobody". Law's determined to find out the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody

            _‘Relationships are hell,’_ Trafalgar Law decided to himself as he began to walk home from his job. _‘A hell I might not even be a part of anymore.’_

 

            Law was not a very passive person. He preferred action and getting his way. The blunet had no idea what the definition of ‘lazy day’ was, and he had never felt the need to learn it. Until he met Eustass Kidd. Then he learned the meaning to numerous new terms such as ‘boyfriend’, ‘commitment’, and ‘love’. Yet, lately that had seemed too changed. He no longer understood the reasons behind his lover’s actions. Kidd always worked late anymore, there were a lot of phone calls at odd hours of the night, and he was being very secretive and jumpy. Whenever Law would bring it up, he would always write it off as he wasn’t being silly or he was talking to nobody. It did not take an idiot to figure out what was most likely going on. He wanted to pretend that there was nothing going on, but he could not. He was far too rational. Yet, here he was, walking back to their house with a small hope in his heart that he was wrong.

 

            The doctor pushed opened the door with a soft sigh. “I’m home,” he called, hearing the other’s voice become rushed, and then stop altogether. It stung at Law’s heart as he walked into the living room to see his boyfriend on the couch, smiling brightly.

            “Hey, babe!” Kidd grinned, patting the spot next to him. Reluctantly, he walked over and sat next to the redhead.

            “Who was on the phone?”

            “Uh…nobody,” the redhead said, then immediately changed the subject. “How was work?”

            “Long, boring, and tiring,” Law murmured, his golden eyes slipping shut. “I’m tired.”

            “’En..wanna take a bath t’g’ther an’ go ta sleep early?” The pale man asked.

            “No, I just want to lay down. Wake me for dinner?”

            “Sure,” he agreed as he watched the doctor stand and walk to their bedroom, the door closing quietly behind him. He hummed a little, before standing to go and find a takeout menu in the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

            Law did not actually eat dinner that night, nor breakfast that morning. He did drink several cups of coffee, but he honestly did not feel hungry when lunch rolled around. However, he got another cup of coffee and a cup of soup, only finishing the coffee. He had mostly paperwork to do after lunch, so he could relax – even if it was only slightly. Managing to finish early, the blunet went home early, slightly hoping to catch his boyfriend there, doing something – _anything_ – so that he would know what was going on with Kidd. He was so very tired of trying to guess, he just wanted proof.

 

            As he walked towards their home, he noticed a strange car sitting in the driveway, and he felt his stomach sing. Oh… oh, no. He did not actually want to believe it, but… here was some proof. Yet, he needed more than a weird car. People got new cars all the time, after all. For all he knew, maybe that blunet that Kidd insisted on hanging around with got a shiny new, rather expensive looking car.

            Walking to the front door, he pressed his ear against the door, hearing two voices inside – his boyfriend, and then another, higher pitched voice. A woman, maybe? Was the redhead honestly with a woman in there?! Carefully, he crept inside the house, hearing them laugh. He felt his heart break slightly. He could not believe it… but here was the proof he was looking for. Sneaking through the house, he paused right outside of the living room, peering inside.

 

            A woman was sitting on the couch, a glass of something in her hands. She was rather beautiful, with long orange hair and rather large assets. She had a soft smile on her face as she started at what he could only assume was his boyfriend.

            “’Anks fer c’m’in’ out here. I know yer real busy, an’ dun’ like c’m’in’ out,” the redhead’s gruff voice sounded, confirming that the woman was indeed smiling at him.

            “No problem. I figured that I could come and visit, considering how much time you’ve spent with me,” the woman chuckled.

            “Yeah,” Kidd chuckled nervously. “So, did’ya bring it?”

            “Of course,” she huffed. “I wouldn’t have come if I didn’t.”

            “Good. We gotta hurry, ‘fore he gets home.”

            The orange-haired woman nodded and stood, walking out of Law’s line of sight, presumably over to the pale mechanic. There was the sound of ruffling cloth and a zipper, followed by a low gasp.

            “Well, damn. Would’ya look at ‘at?”

            “It’s all yours,” the woman said in a way that was far too sultry for the blunet’s taste.

 

            Law had decided that he had enough. In that moment, he walked into the living room with tears in his eyes. “You utter fuck!” He cried, alerting the duo in the living room, who were standing a little too close for comfort.

            “Babe!” Kidd gasped, shock written on his face. “Ya weren’ ‘ppoused ta be home yet!”

            “Why?” He cried. “So you could fuck this bitch without having to worry about me?!”

            “Fuck her?”

            “Bitch?!” The ginger repeated in a shocked voice.

            “So, you know what? Fuck you!” The doctor cried. “Fuck you, I’m done! I’m leaving!” He turned on his heel and ran out of the house, tears streaming down his face as he ran.

 

            Heavy footsteps were right behind him as he ran down the street, trying to outrun the redhead for as long as he could. Unfortunately, Kidd was always more physically fit than he was, and he felt hands around his arms, forcing him to stop.

            “Law!” The redhead growled, tugging the smaller against him. “Stop!”

            “Let me go!” He demanded, trying to wiggle out of the other’s grasp.

            Kidd growled at the other. “I ain’ lettin’ ya go! Not ‘till ya tell m’ wha’s goin’ on!”

            “You’re cheating on me, you complete and total fuck!” Law growled back, but upon actually admitting it, he felt reality crashing down ont him and stopped struggling. Tears dripped down his face as he slumped down slightly.

 

            “…wha’? Cheatin’? I ain’ cheatin’!” The redhead defended.

            “Don’t fucking lie to me!” The inked male frowned as he turned to the other. “All the late night hpone calls, the working overtime so much? That bitch, and you having to hurry before I got home?! That’s not you cheating!?”

            “No, it ain’!” Kidd glared at the other. “Why would ya think ‘at?!”

            “Then what, pray tell, are you doing?!”

 

            At this, the younger stopped and pulled away. “…wasn’ cheatin,” he muttered.

            “If you can’t come up with an actual reason, then you were cheating. And I’m leaving you.”

            “Fine!” Kidd growled, fishing in his pocket. He pulled out a small box and shoved it into Law’s hand. “Last time I try ta fuckin’ surprise ya!”

            “What is this?”

            “Why dun’cha fuckin’ open it an’ find out, ya prick!”

 

            With a roll of golden eyes, the doctor pried open the small box, letting out a soft sound as he saw what was inside. A simple ring – golden ban, with a small diamond in the center, a ruby on one side of the diamond, and a sapphire on the other, lay in the bottom of the box. It was an engagement ring Law had saw in passing… he felt his heart sink.

 

            “All ‘e late nights was fer puttin’ a payment on ‘at. ‘E calls? Ta yer family in Spain. Was gonna have ‘em fly over an’ have a party ta surprise ya. ‘At girl? Owns ‘e jew’lry stop. So, ‘ere. Now fuck off.”

            “Wiat!” The blunet gasped, moving to grab his boyfriend’s arm. “Please wait!”

            “Wha’ d’ya wan’?”

            “I’m sorry,” he whispered, clinging to the redhead. “I’m so sorry…”

            “…I jus’… dunno why ya’d accuse m’a ‘at.”

            “I just got scared,” Law whispered. “Please… I’m sorry.”

            The redhead turned to the smaller, hugging him tightly. “I love ya, Law. Why would I leave ya?”

            “I don’t know…”

 

            The duo stood there in the middle of the street, hugging each other tightly. They stood together for a good while, before the younger spoke.

            “Babe?”

            “Yes?”

            “Will ya marry m’?”

            “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.”


End file.
